Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Hogwarts
by marcia canija
Summary: Un Mortífago prófugo, un prisionero exiliado, un espía doble... Harry tendrá más misterios que resolver y más problemas que enfrentar. ¿Qué decisiones deberá tomar? HxD CAP 5 UP!
1. Escondido

**Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Hogwarts**

Otro fic, últimamente tengo más ideas para publicar que para continuar las demás historias, jeje. Pero prometo no abandonarlas. Sólo que como estoy de vacaciones y no en mi casa, se me complica un poco.

Ojalá les guste, a mí me gustó escribirlo.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1: "Escondido"**

Un Mortífago prófugo, un prisionero exiliado y un espía doble. Harry tiene más misterios que resolver y más problemas que enfrentar¿qué decisiones deberá tomar?

Estaba nervioso. Hacía ya varios minutos que los esperaba allí, agazapado y oculto entre los frondosos matorrales. En un principio había considerado subirse a la copa de un árbol, pero le saldría costoso llegar al suelo con rapidez, más en el estado en que estaba.

Su condición le impedía ver las cosas buenas y las malas, diferenciarlas siquiera. Ya todo le era igual, vivía perseguido y paranoico.

La túnica rasgada, el cabello sucio y desordenado. Estaba totalmente desalineado. Su mano izquierda, provisoriamente vendada. Varios cortes en la otra, y dos rasguños parecidos a los de un gato, en el rostro; dos largar marcas que aún no cicatrizaban, por debajo el ojo izquierdo, rasgándole el pómulo.

Ellos lo estaban siguiendo, aquellos malditos malnacidos no tenían consideración. No había forma de despegárselos de encima. En el último pueblo, iban pisándole los talones, sino fuera porque en estas semanas había logrado experiencia y astucia para ocultarse sin dejar rastros, entonces no hubiera llegando muy lejos.

Ahora sólo le restaba esperando.

Ayer lo había visto recorriendo el Callejón Diagon con toda su "familia", y desde entonces no se le había despegado ni a sol ni a sombra.

En dos ocasiones, lo embargó la desesperación, cuando lo había perdido de vista, pero a la tercera vez, descubrió que no iba muy lejos. Sólo se separaba de su grupo durante no más de dos horas, evidentemente para estar sólo.

Claro que lo entendía. Los últimos días se había dedicado a pensar en él, y analizar su vida de una manera más fría, y menos infantil, como solía hacerlo en Hogwarts.

Había llegado a la conclusión que su concepto sobre él, había cambiado drásticamente desde que era perseguido por una horda de asesinos en potencia. Claro que tampoco que ahora lo quisiera, pero ya no le parecía simplemente el estúpido niño que vivió con complejo de héroe.

Además, ahora no tenía en quien confiar, ni siquiera alguien con quien hablar. Necesitaba ayuda, pero nadie de su propio bando se la proporcionaría. Sólo le quedaba intentar pedir ayuda al bando de la luz.

Ya no había mucho que perder, su orgullo y dignidad no valía la pena cuando lo que estaba en juego era su vida. De modo que ya lo tenía decidido. Pediría ayuda a ese Gryffindor, pero si no se la daba, entonces realmente podían considerarse en guerra.

Pero las cosas que uno piensa que hará no siempre salen cómo uno cree. Añade al pedido un poco más de nervios y desesperación, y el saber que tienes no más que una única opción, entonces tendrás a un Draco Malfoy impaciente por conseguir la ayuda del único que a pesar de todo podría ayudarlo, y le creería sin problemas, Harry Potter.

Draco salió de sus cavilaciones justo a tiempo, pues acababa de divisar a un grupo peculiar que llamaba su atención desde el día anterior.

Un grupo de unos cuantos pelirrojos adolescentes, guiados y cuidados por sus padres, entre los que caminaban dos infiltrados: una chica de cabellos castaños y enmarañados, y un chico alto y delgado de oscuros cabellos que usaba lentes.

Caminaron por la vereda hasta llegar al café de la esquina, y allí comenzaron a entrar, aparentemente todos despreocupados, a excepción de los dos adultos.

Entraron con lentitud, unos tras otros, y los dos chicos que no parecían tener parentesco sanguíneo con los demás quedaron rezagados, a unos cuantos pasos por detrás.

Ese era el momento. "Es ahora o nunca", pensó Draco. Se incorporó con rapidez y mirando a ambos lados de la calle, la cruzó corriendo directo al bar.

No era demasiada la distancia desde su escondite hasta el café, pero aún así, la recorrió a rapidez. El tiempo es oro en estos momentos, de modo que no podía permitirse fallar. Sólo Potter debía estar fuera cuando él apareciera. Si alguien más lo veía, estaba perdido.

En dos zancadas ya estuvo junto a la puerta. Se acercó al muchacho de cabellos oscuros, y lo tomó por el brazo de la túnica. Ansioso, tiró de él con brusquedad, haciendo que se diera vuelta.

Y en segundos unos ojos verde esmeralda reflejaron los suyos.

¿Qué pasaría ahora?

* * *

Bien, espero les haya gustado.

¿RxR?

Espero que si, jeje.

Besos a todos y feliz 2007!!!

yop... marcia.


	2. Confianza

**Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Hogwarts**

Bueno, ak otro cap. Espero que les guste y disculpen la demora.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: "Confianza"**

Harry volteó sin mucha resistencia, y había que admitir que lo había tomado desprevenido.

Miró al muchacho que se alzaba frente a él, ese que aún lo sostenía por la túnica, momentáneamente paralizado. Sus ojos grises mostraban su miedo, y Harry sólo pudo fruncir el ceño ante eso. No eran necesario palabras para entender que aquel chico no estaba en las mejores condiciones. Cabellos sucios y desordenados, exactamente igual a los suyos, cortes superficiales en el rostro y la negra túnica rasgada en varios lados. Definitivamente Draco Malfoy no se encontraba en su mejor auge.

Pero Harry no hizo nada. Por alguna extraña razón, no sentía nada. Ni odio, ni miedo, ni rabia. Sentía algo, pero no sabría definirlo. Algo así como... ¿alivio... o compasión¿Lástima quizá? No lo sabía. Tampoco quería saberlo.

Permanecieron unos segundos más así, que les parecieron minutos, observándose en silencio. Draco estaba nervioso, el corazón le latía con fuerza dentro del pecho. Tenía una sola oportunidad, y no debía desaprovecharla. Si Potter no le ayudaba, pues entonces estaba perdido.

- Necesito hablar contigo.- se animó a decir, aunque su lengua supo trabarse con facilidad, y los nervios se le notaron hasta en la voz.

Harry asintió sin decir nada. Solo podía plantearse una cosa ¿qué hacía Malfoy allí?; y en especial ¿qué quería?

Malfoy tiró con suavidad de su túnica, señalándole que lo siguiera, y Harry así lo hizo. Unos metros más por la derecha del café, y entraron a un callejón cercano.

Harry siguió con pasos ligeros y despreocupados al chico que tenía frente así, se planteó mentalmente que lo que estaba haciendo era descabellado, mucho más que peligroso. Pero tenía un presentimiento, una sensación de alerta y a la vez tranquilidad, como si algo dentro de él le gritara que todo estaba bien, y que siguiera adelante.

Malfoy interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

- Escucha, Potter...

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- soltó Harry con el rostro impasible y la voz monótona, antes siquiera de sopesar su propia pregunta.

- ¿Qué?- aquello descolocó a Draco, hasta que su cerebro procesó la inquietud del otro. Entonces supo, que por cómo se presentaban las cosas, probablemente tardarían más del tiempo que tenía para poder explicarle la situación si el moreno no se callaba.

Draco tomó a Harry por la túnica otra vez, y tironeó de él para internarse un poco más dentro del callejón, Harry se dejó arrastrar por el rubio, extrañado por su comportamiento nervioso y asustadizo, como si estuviera vigilado. Las palabras del otro, confirmaron sus sospechas.

- No tenemos tiempo, Potter.- dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos. Harry alzó una ceja, irónico.

- ¿Tenemos?- Draco hizo caso omiso del comentario.

- Debes escucharme bien, ellos me persiguen constantemente, lo que me da menos tiempo aún. Necesito que me escuches y me prestes atención.- Harry frunció el ceño, aquello parecía ir en serio.- No voy a explicarte todo ahora, podré hacerlo más tarde si quieres, pero necesito que sepas esto: ya no estoy del lado de los Mortífagos, no seguiré acatando las ordenes de Voldemort.- Harry no supo porqué, pero la mención del nombre de labios del rubio, lo hizo estremecer¿significaba que Malfoy ya no era Mortífago? Draco frunció el ceño ante el gesto, Potter no solía estremecerse con facilidad. En fin, lo pasaría por alto.- Necesito tu ayuda, Potter. Y... probablemente no me la des, no me mires así. Sé que nunca he sido lo que se dice un buen compañero de colegio, pero ya no tengo alternativa, eres mi única opción, Potter. Eres tú, o son ellos. Y créeme, te prefiero a ti.- alegó Draco, sabiendo que su orgullo se desintegraba con una facilidad enorme a medida que iba diciendo las palabras, y que corría el riesgo de que el moreno se burlara de él, por la eternidad.

- ¿Dices que ya no trabajas para los Mortífagos?- Draco se estremeció, y alzó la vista a los alrededores del callejón, en alerta.

- Escucha Potter, ellos me persiguen desde que salí de la Guarida y necesito tu ayuda, nadie más podrá confiar en mí.- el tono con que lo decía, le demostró a Harry su desesperación, el chico no parecía fingir.

- ¿Y cómo sé yo que puedo confiar en tus palabras?

- ¡Ay¡No lo sé, Potter! Sólo te pido que lo hagas,... por favor. No me falles tú también.- Draco ya se estaba desesperando.

- ¿Cuántos te persiguen?

- Muchos.

- ¿Quiénes?- exigió Harry.

- No lo sé, no los he visto a todos. Los esquivo en cuanto puedo.- Una de peligro de Harry le instó a aclarar.- Greyback seguro. Él me hizo esto.- señaló los rasguños en el pómulo izquierdo, parecidos a los de un gato.- Y mi tía probablemente. McNair, Mulciber, Crabbe y Goyle, muchos más. No los conté, Potter. Estaba más preocupado por huír de ellos no invitarlos a tomar el té.

- Bien,- aceptó Harry.- ¿y por qué te siguen?

- ¿Bromeas? Nadie deja a las filas de Lord Voldemort, y si lo hace, pagará con la muerte. Es así de sencillo. ¡Creí que lo conocías, Potter!- Draco se removía en su lugar, no disponían de mucho tiempo, podían atraparlos allí mismo. Probablemente los estuvieran escuchando, y eso sería peor aún para él.

- Aún no entiendo... ¿qué...

- Ya basta, cierra la boca, cara-rajada.- Draco lo estampilló contra la pared, tomándolo por la túnica. Harry supo que ese no era signo de violencia, sino sólo desesperación.- Necesito saber que confías en mí. ¡Dímelo, Potter¿Podrás confiar en mí? Es todo lo que te pido.- la voz de Draco se quebró.- Necesito saber que alguien puede ayudarme...- continuó hablando mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.- Necesito que confíes en mí...- ya no pudo sostener esa mirada verde esmeralda, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, aún sin soltarlo de su agarre.- confía en mí...

- Malfoy...- Harry alzó una mano para intentar el hombro del rubio, en señal de consuelo, pero tampoco podía hacerlo. El rubio alzó la vista y lo soltó bruscamente, haciéndolo saltar contra la pared otra vez.

- ¡No me llames más así¡Ese malnacido ya no es mi padre!- chilló Draco mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar descontroladamente, y entonces Harry se dio cuenta de lo grave de la situación. Si Mal... si Draco ya no quería siquiera hablar de su propio padre, por el cual su odio hacia Harry había aumentado alegando que el moreno tenía la culpa de haberlo enviado a Azkabán, significaba que el chico debía estar totalmente desesperado. Era vigilado por una horda de Mortífagos, y ya no podía confiar en nadie, hasta tal punto de ir a buscarlo a él y pedirle ayuda, a pesar de ser su Némesis de toda la vida.

Harry no sabía que hacer. Pero lo que sí sabía, es que... demonios, debía ayudar a ese chico. Lo vio entonces caer de rodillas, mientras los temblores leves e involuntarios sacudían su, o como a Harry le parecía ahora, frágil y vulnerable figura.

Draco alzó la vista, hasta encontrarse con los ojos verdes del salvador del mundo, pero que indudablemente no parecía dispuesto a salvarlo a él. Rompió el contacto visual, al tiempo que comenzaba a rebuscar frenéticamente por entre los pliegues de su túnica.

- Si no confías en mí...- eso parecía una amenaza, lo que para Harry no pasó desapercibido.- Entonces borraré ésta cosa para no tener que preocuparme más por ella.- Draco había sacado su varita, y con un leve golpe al aire, la vara de madera negra se transformó emitiendo un destello luminoso, a un arma de doble filo.

- Demonios.- masculló Harry. Draco empuñaba en su escuálida mano, una daga con mango de oro puro con extraños símbolos grabados en la valiosa superficie dorada. Harry se preguntó por un instante¿por qué no habían rubíes costosos y piedras preciosas?, pero al cabo de otro momento, se olvidó de ello. El rubio parecía estar realmente histérico y fuera de sí.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó nervioso Harry. Draco no le contestó, simplemente dejó que se oyera por sí sólo el filo de la hoja de la daga cortar la carne tierna de su antebrazo izquierdo, justo donde descansaba la Marca Tenebrosa.

- ¡Diablos, NO!- gritó Harry. No supo por qué, tampoco había tiempo de encontrar un motivo, pero se abalanzó sobre Draco e intentó quitarle el arma, a lo que el rubio lo empujó con el brazo hacia atrás con tal de impedírselo. Cuando Draco intentó hundir nuevamente el filo en la piel, provocando otro corte más, Harry le propinó un puñetazo con rapidez y destreza. Acertó justo en el rostro.

Draco cayó hacia atrás, soltando el cuchillo en el proceso. Se tomó la boca entre las manos, donde un hilillo de sangre comenzó a emanar, y lo miró con ojos desorbitados, totalmente sorprendido por la acción.

- Me pegaste.- gimió, como si aún no pudiera creerlo.

- Lo sé. Y no sé por qué lo hice.- soltó Harry bajito, antes de que el otro preguntase. Se alejó un paso hacia atrás, inconscientemente, como horrorizado por su acción. ¿Realmente le había pegado a Malfoy¿Por qué?

El muchacho de cabellos dorados aún lo miraba paralizado, ambos se miraban a los ojos, como si el sólo hecho de hacerlo les sirviera de explicación, y como si realmente fuera lo más importante del mundo; hasta que una punzada de dolor en la herida, hizo que Draco rompiera el contacto visual, haciendo que ambos jóvenes recordaran el inconveniente.

- ¡Ah!

- Demonios, Mal... como sea¿estás demente?- reaccionó Harry acercándose a ver.

- Cierra la boca, tú no sabes lo que es... ah... por Merlín.- gimió nuevamente el rubio.

- Bien, si querías borrarla sólo tenías que decirlo, pero no matarte por ello.- Eso a Draco le sonó a reproche paternal, pero no dijo nada. Harry se inclinó junto a él y observó asqueado la Marca tajada. - Creo que...

- ¿Qué haces?- lo miró a alarmado.

- No voy a hacerte daño, pero... es probable que no dejes de sangrar, necesito curar eso.

- Al diablo con esto¿confías en mí¿Si ó no?- dijo Draco entre jadeos.

- No lo sé, Mal...- Harry ya no sabía como llamarlo.- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en un Mortífago con complejo suicida?

- Muy¡ay, demonios!... gracioso.- terminó por decir el otro, escéptico.

- Escucha, Voldemort ya tenía mi sangre cuando te hizo la Marca...- Draco lo miró extrañado, mientras que Harry limpiaba la sangre derramada con la manga de su propia túnica.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que...- El moreno lo miró a los ojos, y vio la confusión en ellos.- es probable que pueda borrar esto, aunque...

- No sabes cómo...- terminó de decir Draco, más como una afirmación y un reproche, que una pregunta misma.

- Sshhhhh... – lo calló Harry, estaba ensimismado, concentrado en sus movimientos, y Draco sólo pudo verlo a los ojos, ese rostro preocupado... sacudió la cabeza¿en qué estaba pensando? Miró las manos del pelinegro, que se alzaron a su antebrazo, y lo tomaron con delicadeza.- Quizá pueda...- pero ésta vez tampoco terminó la frase, de todo modos Draco no lo escuchaba, sólo observaba.

Harry apoyó sus manos sobre la herida, con una sostenía el brazo y con la otra abarcaba el corte profundo y la Marca en sí. Una luz blanca salió de su mano izquierda, luminando el corte, y la herida comenzó a desaparecer. Al tiempo que lo hacía, Harry sacó la varita y apuntó con ella a la Marca Tenebrosa. Por completa inercia, y sin saber lo que hacía, sin pensarlo siquiera, murmuró por lo bajo algo que Draco escuchó bien, aunque no entendió en absoluto. Lo identificó como _pársel_.

- _Zagari mita seséss_.

Otro destello, dorado ésta vez, emanó de la varita de Potter, chocó con la lívida piel, y se fundió en ella.

Cuando el destello mitigó, Draco observó asombrado como la Marca había desaparecido. Harry sentía un leve dolor de cabeza, pero no sabía porqué, ni qué había pasado. Sólo supo que tenía la varita en la mano, y aún apuntaba al antebrazo.

Para gran alivio de Draco, y extrañamente para Harry también, la Marca Tenebrosa que indicaba al aludido como Mortífago, ya no estaba.

- No puedo creerlo.- masculló el rubio por lo bajo, reflejando el asombro de ambos a la vez mientras veían la nueva adquisición.

En su lugar, otra marca se había cernido al brazo de Draco. Una Marca completamente nueva, donde un glorioso fénix rojizo se alzaba imponente prendiéndose en llamas, mientras un dragón verde oscuro con destellos esmeraldas, lo rodeaba... por completo.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo**

**_Read & Review Please_**


	3. La Primera Carta

**Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Hogwarts**

Ojalá les guste este cap tmbm. A mí si, jeje. Disfruten...

**

* * *

Capítulo 3: "La Primera Carta" **

Harry entró al café con total naturalidad, teniendo como único objetivo dirigirse directamente al baño, pero para su desgracia, una chica de cabellos marrones y enmarañados se le acercó a toda prisa una vez se hubiera levantado de la gran mesa en la que estaba compartiendo una cena tranquila y familiar con un grupo de muchos pelirrojos.

Al verlo entrar por la puerta principal, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, e inmediatamente se le acercó para reprocharle su tardanza.

- ¡Harry! .¿Dónde te habías metido?- Hermione se acercó enseguida, y Harry no pudo más que evitar su mirada de preocupación e intentar safarse de ella con rapidez.- Un minuto¿eso es sangre¡Harry! .¿estás sangrando?. ¿Te encuentras bien?.¿Qué ha pasado?- la lluvia de preguntas no se había hecho esperar, mientras ella miraba sus propias manos con gesto alarmado y le dedicaba a él una mirada de profundo terror.

No pudo hacer mucho por evitar que dos adolescentes pelirrojos de su misma edad se acercaran con el mismo entusiasmo a recibirlo.

- ¡Harry!. Compañero¿Dónde estabas?- saludó Ronald Weasley.

- ¡Harry!. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó Ginny.

- ¡Harry está sangrando!- chilló Hermione con un hilo de voz, y el moreno maldijo mentalmente por su extremada atención hacia él.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó despistado y arrugando el ceño el pelirrojo.

- Harry,¿estás bien?- Ginny se les agregó.

- Estoy bien, no es nada. Hermione suéltame,¿quieres?- avanzó atropellando prácticamente a su amiga castaña y no se detuvo tampoco cuando estuvo a punto de chocar con un camarero que llevaba en sus manos una bandeja plateada cargada de comida.

Hermione y los dos pelirrojos se dirigieron miradas de perplejidad, y en un mutuo acuerdo todos corrieron detrás del moreno.

A lo lejos, la señora Weasley los observaba atenta, y enseguida se alarmó al ver sus rostros preocupados. Dejó al señor Weasley a cargo del resto de sus hijos, y salió tras aquellos rumbo al baño de varones.

* * *

Harry se miró al espejo con aprensión, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de reflexionar al oír cómo un montón de pasos apresurados avanzaban por el pasillo. Con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba como buscador, se internó en un cubículo del baño, y bajando la tapa del inodoro se subió a él sin muchos rituales demás. 

Oyó con atención cómo la puerta era abierta con fuerza provocando que chocase contra la pared, seguido de un tropel de personas que entraban apresurados al lugar. La voz de Hermione resonó entre las paredes del baño de hombres, mientras preguntaba por él.

.- ¿Harry?. ¿Dónde estás?

.- Harry, amigo, sal. ¿Qué sucedió?- ese era Ron.

.- ¡Harry!- se oyó a Ginny llamar.

Evidentemente estaban inspeccionando todos los cubículos, por lo que Harry tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para evitar soltar una carcajada cuando supuso que era Hermione la que se disculpaba, seguramente sonrojada hasta las orejas y totalmente apenada, cuando una de las puertas se abrió y rebeló a un hombre adulto que salía de haber terminado de hacer sus necesidades.

Sin perder más tiempo, y aún sin contestar, Harry comenzó a quitarse la túnica manchada con sangre, para poder limpiarla por completo con un simple pase de su varita. A continuación bajó con cuidado del retrete y se la colocó nuevamente sobre los hombros. Salió de adentro del cubículo con total naturalidad, mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo por no reírse de las caras atónitas de sus amigos reflejadas contra el espejo. Sus ojos brillaban con diversión, aún sin razón alguna, encontraba toda la situación realmente graciosa.

Tragó saliva, mientras se lavaba las manos, y no pudo evitar atorarse cuando la señora Weasley entró apresurada por la puerta. Tapó su sonrisa con una de sus manos mojadas cuando la cara de preocupación de Molly Weasley se transformó a una de completo alivio al verificar que todos estaban en perfectas condiciones.

Hermione y los demás le devolvieron la mirada a la señora Weasley cuando ella, aún en silencio, les preguntaba ¿qué había pasado allí?. A decir verdad, ninguno de los chicos entendía nada.

La castaña se acercó a Harry, quien se secaba las manos con un aparato _muggle_ que se encendía al contacto con la piel largando aire caliente, y se recargó en la pileta de mármol tallado. Harry le dirigió una mirada inquisidora, intentando, fallando horrorosamente, en ocultar su sonrisa infantil.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Harry?- Hermione lo miraba como si estuviera apunto de querer sacarle los ojos, mientras Ginny se cruzaba de brazos, evidentemente molesta, y Ron fruncía el ceño sin entender nada.

- N-nada, Herm. No sé de qué hablas.- tartamudeó Harry con esfuerzos.

- ¿Bromeas verdad?- soltó Ginny irritada. Harry le dirigió una mirada adusta, que ella no temió.

- No sé de que me hablan, ni ¿por qué? de tanto escándalo.- enfatizó él.

- Hermione dijo que tenías sangre en tu túnica,¿cómo explicas eso?- argumentó Ron, aunque ni él ni su hermana hubiesen visto nada. Harry lo miró fingiendo sorpresa.

- ¡Y es cierto!- se exasperó la castaña.- ¡Tenías sangre aquí!- dijo ella tironeando de la negra túnica de Harry para mostrarle a los demás. Todos miraron extrañados, donde antes la sangre había ocupado lugar, ahora simplemente no había nada. Hermione alzó la vista hacia Harry, quien alzó una ceja, incrédulo. Sabía que con eso ella se enfadaría, pero por alguna extraña razón, no le importó.

- ¿Lo ven? No sé de qué hablan, pero no se ustedes, yo me iré a comer.- dijo Harry pasando junto a la señora Weasley con aire despreocupado. Ella y los demás lo observaron salir en silencio. Antes de desaparecer rumbo a las mesas y reunirse con el resto de la familia, Harry creyó escuchar las réplicas de Hermione, alegando que ella estaba más que segura de lo que había visto.

* * *

- ¡Harry!. ¿Dónde te habías metido, muchacho?- lo saludó el señor Weasley al llegar a la mesa.- ¿Y qué pasó allí? Los vi a todos correr hacia el baño,¿sucedió algo malo?- preguntó curioso y con el ceño levemente fruncido, mostrando preocupación. 

- No que yo sepa, señor Weasley. ¿Qué hay para comer?- cambió rápidamente de tema Harry.

No quería que el señor Weasley también se preocupara, ni que nadie lo acosara con extrañas preguntas. Enseguida después de haber formulado su pregunta, los gemelos Weasley le hicieron un lugar entre ellos y comenzaron a acercarle fuentes de comida y a servirle en un plato con su característica hospitalidad. Él les sonrió como saludo, y les agradeció mentalmente porque no cederle el lugar. De esa manera estaría alejado de los demás, y era más probable de que no le recordarían el incidente del baño.

Observó de reojo cómo los dos hijos menores de los Weasley, su mejor amiga, y la matriarca de la familia se acercaban a tomar sus respectivos asientos en la mesa y, disimuladamente le dirigían una recelosa mirada.

* * *

La velada pasó más rápido de lo que a Harry le hubiera gustado. Regresar a la Madriguera significaba que cualquiera de los miembros del club "los engañados por Potter en el baño", lo atacara de un momento a otro con preguntas o reproches incómodos para él. Por ese motivo, se mantuvo junto a los gemelos todo el tiempo, mientras "inocentemente" les preguntaba acerca de sus más recientes avances con su negocio de Sortilegios Weasley y cualquier producto que le pudieran mostrar. 

Los gemelos, Fred y George, le mostraban encantados sus progresos y le contaban entusiasmados de sus nuevos proyectos a emprender para ese año. Descartaron la posibilidad de que Harry no les prestara en verdad la atención, cuando el chico les pidió que les mostrasen sus productos. Ambos pelirrojos lo condujeron a su habitación, en la que pasarían las noches en la Madriguera durante todo el verano mientras los más pequeños estaban de vacaciones por Hogwarts, y lo mantuvieron encerrado allí por horas, hasta que el señor Weasley atravesó el umbral de la puerta, avisándoles que su madre no quería que se desvelaran, por lo que Harry, muy a regañadientes y a pesar de los ruegos de Fred y George a sus padres, se dirigió con total parcimonia a la habitación contigua, la que compartía con Ron.

No le sorprendió para nada encontrarlo a él, rodeado de Hermione y Ginny, sentadas en las camas, y que callaran rápidamente de los datos que intercambiaban con tanto ahínco, cuando él se presentó frente a la puerta. Todos le dirigieron miradas acusadoras, aunque a él le pareció que lo de Ron era algo más por compromiso.

Sonrió de lado por el hecho, pero borró su sonrisa antes de provocar que las chicas hirvieran en ira. Se dirigió a su propia cama, donde estaba sentada Ginny en el borde, y tomando la colcha con ambas manos, tiró de ella con fuerza, provocando que la pelirroja fuera a parar al piso con un estrépito. Harry sabía que su comportamiento estaba siendo demasiado infantil, y que no sería para nada aceptado por los demás, pero una vez más, como antes lo había sentido así, eso no le importó. Sonrió con suficiencia cuando la mirada atónita y horrorizada de Hermione se clavó en él.

La castaña ayudó a Ginny a ponerse de pie, y ambas lo fulminaron una vez más con la mirada, incapaces de creer que él hubiera hecho eso. Ronald aún lo miraba perplejo y paralizado en la puerta, donde había permanecido desde que el moreno hubiese entrado a la habitación.

- Lo siento, pero la señora Weasley dijo que ya era hora de irse a dormir.- se justificó Harry, mientras tomaba su pijama prolijamente doblado de seda azul de una silla que se ubicaba junto a la mesita de luz. No estaba disculpándose por lo que había hecho, mas bien y en resumidas palabras, las estaba echando a ambas del lugar, para poder quedarse sólo a dormir. Tampoco que le importara mucho si Ron quería irse también.

Por lo que observó, Ginny estaba realmente enfurecida, porque Hermione comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la puerta con gran esfuerzo, evitando por poco que la pelirroja no se abalanzara hacia él. Ronald seguía en su misma posición, y sólo atinó a abrirles más la puerta. Murmuró atónito aún un simple y sencillo "¿qué te ha pasado?", mientras salía tras las chicas con paso apresurado.

Harry los miró irse. Parecían verdaderamente extrañados por su comportamiento. Aunque no podía quejarse, una parte de él también se recriminaba a sí mismo que ese día no era él mismo. O al menos no se comportaba como tal.

Sin saber porqué, la sonrisa aún no se había borrado de su cara, y seguramente su mirada seguía teniendo ese aire divertido.

Alzó la vista a la jaula de Hedwig, que descansaba en su percha de siempre, y lo miraba expectante. Él le indicó que bajara, y el ave así lo hizo. Harry acarició a la lechuza con aire ausente, y por inercia, dirigió su mirada a la ventana, donde el resplandor de la enorme luna postrada en el cielo teñía el lugar por completo. Se imaginó a Hedwig volar por ella, y entonces, abandonando las caricias hacia su mascota, fue hacia su baúl.

Sacó de allí un trozo de pergamino, tinta y pluma, y se acercó al escritorio que compartía con su pelirrojo amigo. Pensó algunos instantes lo que iba a poner, y a continuación garabateó unas cuantas palabras. Enrolló el mensaje, y se lo ató con destreza a la pata del animal.

Susurró bajito el nombre del destinatario, y la llevó anclada a su brazo derecho hacia la ventana, y la vio partir rumbo a destino con una sonrisa indescifrable.

Grandes cambios se estaban forjando en su persona, y tenía la sensación de que grandes cosas pasarían a partir de ahora.

* * *

Más tarde, y muy a lo lejos de aquella verde mirada, en otro lugar del Mundo Mágico, más específicamente en el Caldero Chorreante, Hedwig entraba agitada por una de las tantas ventanas. 

Los presentes en el primer piso, incluso el señor que limpiaba vasos en la barra y los pocos clientes que estaban en las mesas tomando algo, observaron a la lechuza con avivado interés. No solía recibirse el correo a ésas horas de la noche. Aún así, no dejaron de mirarla sorprendidos y curiosos. La vieron subir planeando lentamente escaleras arriba, y esquivando a los magos que caminaban por los pasillos, hasta que decidió detenerse frente a una puerta que rezaba tallado en negro el número "13", generalmente clamado el número de la mala suerte, pero que para su habitante no significaba nada dadas las circunstancias.

Chilló molesta por no poder pasar por la puerta cerrada, y un mago alto y delgado de tez morena que acababa de salir de la habitación de al lado, la observó extrañado. Ella aleteó con fuerza frente a la puerta del "13", y el mago, aún sorprendido por la insistencia del ave, se acercó a la puerta señalada. Tocó dos veces claro y fuerte, y creyéndolo conveniente llamó alegando que tenían correo allí, y luego dirigiéndole una última mirada de despedida a la lechuza, se alejó por el pasillo hacia el primer piso.

- ¡Correo!- pronunció el hombre fuerte y claro, antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo.

Al momento siguiente, la puerta se abrió despacio, y Hedwig no esperó invitación alguna para entrar.

El habitante la miró extrañado pasar al interior por sobre su cabeza, pero aún así no replicó nada. Asomó la cabeza hacia el pasillo y observó a ambos lado, vigilando que no pasara nada extraño.

Se adentró nuevamente al interior de sus aposentos, y cerrando la puerta como es debido, giró sobre sus talones a observar al ave que descansaba sobre su cama. La observó unos instantes hasta creer reconocerla bien, en fin. Se le acercó despacio intentando no espantarla, aunque al parecer ese no era el propósito del animal, porque la mirada que le lanzaba era de total ansiedad e impaciencia.

La figura se acercó más y quitó de su para el recado. Se dejó caer con parcimonia y nada de elegancia sobre la cama, y comenzó a leer el mensaje. Una vez hecho, sonrió de lado, divertido y sorprendido a partes iguales al reconocer la letra, y tomando una pluma y un tintero que el conserje del lugar le había proporcionado con anterioridad, trazó enseguida una sencilla respuesta.

Miró al ave, con aire juguetón, y acariciándole la cabeza sólo unos segundos para evitar que el animal se irrite por completo, le ató a la pata el trozo de pergamino. Y con un pase de varita le abrió la puerta para que se vaya.

La vio alejarse por el pasillo, dejándolo pensativo. Definitivamente ese año sería todo distinto. O eso era lo que presentía.

* * *

"_Malfoy:_

_Búscame mañana a primera hora. Tenemos que hablar. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme. "

* * *

_

"_Siempre tan elocuente, Potter. Allí estaré."_

_

* * *

_

**Fin del cap**

Espero que les haya gustado, a mí me encantó escribirlo y dejen reviews por favor.

Nos vemos en el próximo cap.


	4. Acuerdos

Agradezco los reviews de mi fiel lectora Palo- Darksly, muchísimas gracias a ti, amiga. Y por supuesto a todos los demás de mis lectores, los quiero mucho, ojala éste capítulo les guste.

Pido millones de disculpas por las tardanzas y espero que hayan valido la pena, y que este cap les guste. Prometo empezar a continuar y actualizar todas mis historias, en la medida que pueda, pero es que el colegio me ha ocupado el tiempo durante todo el año.

Admito que es puro palabrerío, pero es para enfriar la tensión entre nuestros chicos, así que sepan comprender. Por cierto, se que no tu ve mucha originalidad al poner el nombre del cap, pero no sabía como llamarlo. ;P

Ojalá les guste y me dejen reviews bonitos y larguitos, jeje. Enjoy!!

* * *

**Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 4: "Acuerdos"**

Ya estaba, lo había hecho. Harry lo había citado, y aunque no lo esperaba realmente, Él había asistido, Malfoy fue al lugar del encuentro: La Madriguera.

Allí, bajo un árbol, Harry descansaba mirando el paisaje desolado o simplemente el cielo nublado, cuando el Slytherin salió así, de la nada, a su encuentro. Probablemente la primera prueba de la supuesta lealtad que Draco estaba tan dispuesto a profesarle a Harry. O al menos lo que decía querer hacer.

- Hola Malfoy.- Harry se levantó de su lugar, mientras que Draco contestó al saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Una vez a la altura del rubio, Harry se sintió tonto, nervioso, indefenso a la ignorancia del rubio quien no parecía seguro de querer estar allí más tiempo.

- ¿Tengo que repetirte que no me llames así?- soltó mordazmente Draco esquivando la mirada.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que te llame? O mejor dicho¿cómo te llamas ahora?- inquirió Harry escéptico, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro que llevaba puesto.

- Black.

- ¿Black?- repitió Harry, incrédulo.

- Si. Black. Igual que tu padrino, Potter.- lo enfrentó el rubio con la mirada.

- ¿Cómo sabías eso?- reaccionó Harry sorprendido.

- ¿Realmente creías que no lo sabría? Es mi familia también.

- Pero, yo creí que...

- Mi madre siempre supo todo sobre él. Y sobre el resto de la familia, sin importar si están o no en el tapiz. -explicó él.- ¿Lo has visto, verdad?

- Si. Sirius me lo mostró una vez. Ese que está en Grimmauld Place.

- Lo sé, mi madre también me lo mostró. Aunque hace años que no lo veo.- aseguró.- En fin¿para qué me trajiste aquí?.¿Querías decirme algo?

- Yo... no, sólo quería saber más...- Harry se puso más nervioso todavía.- sobre...

- ¿Mí?

- ...- Harry no contestó, y Draco lo tomó como un sí.

- Bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?- la determinación brillándole en los ojos.

- No lo sé, dímelo tú.- se animó a decir el ojiverde.

- Pues no hay mucho que contar, pero tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Bromeas?- Harry tomó eso como un ataque hacia su persona, y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de defenderse.

- No, no bromeo. ¿Fue lástima?

- No.

- ¿Compasión?

- No.

- ¿Una trampa?

- No fue eso.

- Entonces ¿qué?

- No lo se.

- ¿Cómo que...?

- No lo sé¿está bien?- lo cortó el moreno, antes de que el rubio tuviera un arranque de furia.- Ni siquiera yo tengo la menor idea de lo que hice. Pero no es necesario saberlo¿o si?

- Para mí si.

- Para mi no. Punto y aparte. ¿Por qué viniste?

- ¿Qué es ésto?.¿Un interrogatorio?

- ¿Y qué esperabas, Malfoy?

- Black.

- ¡Lo que sea!

- Escucha, Potter.

- No. Escúchame tú a mí.- sentenció Harry con decisión, picando el pecho del rubio con un dedo.- Si vamos a hacer esto, tiene que haber un mínimo de confianza¿entiendes?

- ...- Draco no respondió.

- ¿Lo entiendes?

- Si, si, ya entendí. No es necesario que grites¿ok?

- Bien. ¿Por qué acudiste a mí?

- Tú me llamaste.

- No ahora, Mal... Black. Antes.

- Ya te lo expliqué.- Harry esperó una mejor respuesta.- Eras mi última opción.

- ¿La última?

- La única.- confirmó Draco.

- ¿Por qué?

- Simple. No hay nadie más allí afuera que se arriesgue tanto por alguien que desconoce.

- No eres un desconocido, Mal...

- Si lo soy.

- No, no lo eres. Te conozco hace seis años, Mal... ¡Oich, Black!

- Te acostumbrarás.

- No si no quiero realmente.- A Harry le estaba pareciendo una completa estupidez el tema del apellido¿era necesario?

- Más vale que lo hagas.

- ¡Pero te conozco!- Harry volvió al tema principal.

- No, no me conoces. ¡Ahí está tu error!

- ¿Por qué?.¿Cuál error?- preguntó confundido el ojiverde.

- El de confiar en las apariencias. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro qué conoces? Si no sabes nada de mí.

- Claro que sí. ¿Qué más debo saber? Además de lo básico.- espetó el moreno.

- ¿Qué más puedes saber?- inquirió Draco con un tono misterioso.

El silencio se cernió sobre ellos, mientras Harry sopesaba su respuesta.

- Bien, lo admito. Nunca supe nada de ti que no se pudiera ver.

- ¿Y qué es lo que viste allí?

- ¿Hogwarts? Lo que... demonios, no los sé. Supongo que… lo que nos… lo que tú mostrabas. O lo que dejabas ver.- tartamudeó nervioso.

- Exacto. Lo que he querido que vean todos, hasta ti.

- Ok. Creo que voy entendiendo.

- ¿Lo ves? Todo lo que conoces es lo que has podido ver, o lo que yo te mostré.- aseguró Malfoy.

- Hipócrita entonces.

- ¿Y tú?- lanzó Malfoy con curiosidad, contraatacando.

- También.

- ¿Por qué?- Draco se sorprendió con la respuesta, y no se molestó demasiado en ocultarlo.

- No quiero hablar de ello.

- ¿Tan malo es?

- Lo es. Al menos para mí, o mejor dicho... para el resto.- Harry estaba seguro que esas conexiones con Voldemort eran más que importantes para el asunto, y aquellos malos pensamientos que solía tener de la gente, eso no lo hacía mejor persona. Y tenía que contar con que él podría haber ido a Slytherin también, y seguramente la gente podría comenzar a temerle. Harry pensó que estarían en todo su derecho, no los culparía si empezaran a pensar que el podría convertirse en el siguiente Lord Oscuro, pero antes de poder seguir la línea de esos pensamientos, Malfoy lo cortó.

- ¿Para mí?

- Si.- estaba seguro que al rubio tampoco le caería demasiado bien el saber que pudieron haber sido compañeros de Casa durante esos seis largos años, y no pudo dejar de preguntarse¿cómo sería convivir con el rubio tanto tiempo?

- Ya veo.- Malfoy cambió de tema.- ¿Y qué más quieres saber?

Harry pensó unos instantes como formular su pregunta, y comenzó a decir nervioso.

- ¿Cómo sé que...?

- ¿... puedes confiar en mí? No lo sé.- admitió Draco.- Sólo... tendrás que confiar en mi palabra.

- ...- Harry no contestó, estaba terminando de decidir ese punto. ¿Podría confiar en Malfoy alguna vez?

- ¿Lo harás?- Draco necesitaba saberlo, y el miedo y la incertidumbre resonaron en su voz.

- Aún seguían parados en el mismo sitio en que el rubio lo había encontrado, y comenzaba a ponerse nervioso de estar en ese lugar. ¿Dónde estaban los Weasley?.¿Y por qué tardaban tanto en aparecer?.¿Acaso serían capaces de estar escuchándolos a escondidas? No se atrevió a preguntar aún. Y la respuesta de Harry lo descolocó.

- Depende.- sentenció.

- ¿De qué?- quiso saber el rubio, algo en su interior se removió, y un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta con una rapidez inusitada.

- Dependerá de ti.- dijo con firmeza.

- Bien.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos. Hasta que Harry decidió romperlo. Debían moverse de allí si no querían que los Weasley descubrieran a Draco tan pronto.

- Ven, sígueme.- le urgió.

- ¿A dónde vamos?.¿Con los Weasley?- Draco aprovechó a aclarar su dudas.

- No, a la Madriguera.- Harry lo guió por el jardín hasta la entrada de la casa.

- Con los Weasley.

- ¡Que no, he dicho! Ellos no te verán.- se exasperó el moreno.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ten esto.- Harry le tendió un pedazo de tela casi transparente pero de color oscuro, de un material desconocido. Había llevado aquello solo por las dudas, nunca se sabía si podrían hallar un peligro cerca, y Harry lo sabía por experiencia.

- ¿Una capa?

- Póntela.

- ¿Qué hace?

- Te hace invisible. Sólo póntela de una vez¿quieres?

- Bien. ¿Y ahora?

- ¿No te sorprende?- preguntó.

- ¿Qué?.¿La capa?.¿Bromeas? He visto mejores cosas que esto.- alardeó Draco.

- ¿Como el Giratiempos que llevas colgado al cuello?- lanzó Harry con diversión.

- ¿Cómo sabes de eso?- Malfoy lo miró alterado, descubriéndose la cabeza para mirarlo.

- ¿Significa que si tienes uno?- río Harry sorprendido por el descubrimiento.

- Demonios.- maldijo, acababa de delatarse.

- Genial, esa será un buen arma.- Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada.- Prometo no decírselo a nadie si tú no le cuentas a nadie sobre mi capa.- se defendió.

- No lo dirás en serio¿verdad?

- ¡Claro que lo digo en serio!.¡Dijiste que debíamos confiar el uno en el otro!.¿Dónde quedó eso?- se indignó Harry.

- Serás idiota.- masculló el rubio.- Me refiero a que es inútil que intentes persuadirme de hablar con nadie si eres el único que va a escucharme. ¿Aún no entiendes el significado de mis palabras? Estoy sólo, Potter. Sólo.- el silencio que se instauró entre ambos parecía una barrera invisible y Harry se sintió estúpido porque sabía que Malfoy tenía razón. ¿A quién iría con el verso si nadie confiaba en él?

Harry caminó hacia el interior de la casa, convencido de que Malfoy lo seguiría. Pero al escucharlo susurrar indignado, se giró desconcertado, esperando verlo, aunque claro que no podría porque el otro estaba bajo la capa, aunque tampoco habí notado cuándo se había cubierto por completo. Draco sintió sus mejillas arder, sintiéndose tonto por esconderse de aquella mirada verde esmeralda que ahora lucía desconcertada.

- No quiero entrar allí¿y si nos descubren? Eso es un saco de conejos¿como demonios piensas que podré salir de allí sin que me atrapen?- Bueno, Harry debía admitir que Mal… Black tenía razón. Pero había que considerar que los Weasley aún no estaban en casa, ya verían después.

- Está bien, tienes razón.- admitió en voz alta para tranquilizarlo.- Pero mientras más tardes en entrar, más riesgo corremos de que nos descubran hablando aquí afuera y que me tomen por loco por hablarle a la nada. Así que mete tu maldito trasero aristocrático adentro antes de que tenga que hechizarte.- amenazó Harry sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se postrara en su rostro.

Draco bufó divertido y aceptó entrar, si Harry iba cuidando que no hubiese posibles hechizos contra ex-Mortífagos con complejo suicida. Ambos rieron ante la idea y Harry entró sin más rodeos a la estancia, definitivamente quedaban muchas cosas por hacer.


	5. Huellas de Sangre, primera parte

Agradezco enormemente sus review a **AkemiMalfoy** y a **Kumiko 1906**. Como ven, aquí les dejo mi rápida actualización, ojalá les guste y me sigan dejando sus comentarios. Y agradezco a cualquiera que se tome algunos cuantos minutos de su tiempo simplemente para leer mis historias. Espero les guste la lectura, tanto como a mi me gustó escribir. Disfruten!**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 5: "Huellas de Sangre", primera parte**

Harry entró a la casa con paso decidido, restándole importancia a los movimientos invisibles del rubio que seguramente venía tras él como habían acordado.

- No te preocupes, los Weasley fueron a hacer las compras, y de paso a recoger a Bill del trabajo.¿sabías que trabaja en Gringotts, verdad?

Se acercó a la cocina y comenzó a hurgar entre las estanterías y la heladera de los Weasley, buscando algo para que ambos pudiesen comer.

Después de unos minutos, logró juntar en una bandeja de plata dos vasos con jugo de calabaza y un pequeño recipiente de acero con algunas cuantas galletas.

- Además, Hermione había dicho que necesitaría comprar tinta, plumas y pergaminos nuevos en Diagon Alley.- Harry movió la cabeza tentativamente a ambos lados en gesto de negación.- Debo admitir que sigue obsesionada con la escuela, evidentemente tener responsabilidades continuamente se le hizo un habito insoportable, no sé que hará cuando terminemos Hogwarts. ¿Tú qué crees?

Volteó animadamente para comenzar su camino hacia el living y decirle al rubio que ya podía quitarse la capa. Pero tras dar dos pasos adelante, paró en seco. Y las cosas en sus manos resbalaron al suelo, produciendo un estruendoso ruido metálico y sin sabor, que le devolvió un vuelco al corazón y un apretujón en la boca del estómago.

Allí, justo en la entrada, habían unas huellas medianas de pies descalzos… pero a Harry le hubieran pasado totalmente desapercibidas, sino fuera porque eran huellas de sangre.

Tras el shock inicial y la primera impresión, inmediatamente se puso en marcha. Sacó su varita con rapidez, mientras sus sentidos se ponían alerta. Alguien había entrado a la casa, y Malfoy no se veía por ninguna parte.

- ¡Malfoy!- el silencio premió a Harry como simple respuesta, eso no hizo más que martirizarlo, mientras un escalofrío involuntario recorría su espalda.- ¡Malfoy!- chilló, porque su voz en verdad había salido como un alarido, mientras un nudo se apoderaba con exacerbante rapidez de su garganta.

Las huellas se iniciaban en la entrada y subían por las escaleras rumbo a las habitaciones del segundo piso. Harry ya podía imaginarse sin muchos esfuerzos a una figura encapuchada de negro, caminando entre las sombras. Maldición, se dijo así mismo, no podía creer que hubiera tenido aquel descuido de dejar la puerta abierta.

- ¡MALFOY, RESPONDE!- gritó con más fuerza mientras dirigía sus propios pasos hacia arriba.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…?- se oyó una voz.

Harry corrió hacia la única puerta abierta y con la luz encendida. Esa era su habitación.

Volteó a ver, pero antes que pudiera decir nada más, una varita apuntaba a su pecho con decisión. Alzó la vista, asustado.

* * *

Siguió caminando a pasos apresurados, mientras extendía el ejemplar de El Profeta que acababa de comprar a las afueras de la librería más cercana. Iba tan absorta en la lectura que no puedo evitar chocar contra un joven alto y de cabellos rojos que en ese momento salía de una tienda de Quidditch. 

- ¡Ron! Lo siento, no te vi.

- ¡Hermione! Aquí estás, justo iba a ir a buscarte. Mi madre quiere hablar contigo, está aquí dentro con Ginny eligiendo unas túnicas para el colegio.- señaló el pelirrojo hacia el local del que acababa de salir.

- Bien, pues dile que ya voy. Aún tengo que encontrar a tu hermano.

- ¿Cuál de todos?- se aventuró a preguntar el chico casi con un aire divertido. La chica sonrió algo apenada.

- No seas tonto.- lo reprendió.- A George.- accedió a decir tras unos segundos.- Tu padre dijo que él iría a buscar a Bill, pero todavía no ha aparecido. ¿Crees que aún esté en la tienda?- inquirió preocupada.

- Mmm… no lo sé. Lo más probable es que sí. Será mejor que le pregunte a mamá qué hacer, aún no hemos terminados las compras.- masculló Ronald con indecisión.

- Sabes que no debería tardarse más de lo estrictamente normal, George sabe que debe avisar con tiempo si se retrasará o no.- acusó ella con dramatismo. Ron la miró unos momentos.

- Tranquila, Mione. Él sabe cuidarse, además papá debe estar por llegar a Gringotts, seguramente acordaron encontrarse allí en caso de demora, como tu dices. No debes preocuparte demás. Por el momento, Fred está con nosotros y yo también, de modo que ustedes no corren peligro alguno.- aseguró él con tono conciliador, muy seguro de sí mismo.

- Tú siempre tan elocuente, Ronald Weasley. Y dime; ¿quién cuidará de ti cuando estés en peligro entonces?- ella alzó una ceja, incrédula, lo que consiguió que el pelirrojo se sonrojara considerablemente.

- ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que realmente tu podrías haber estado hasta en Slytherin, y eso es ya decir demasiado.- soltó Ron, vengativo, mientras volteaba nuevamente rumbo al interior de la tienda donde se encontraban su hermana, su hermano y su madre.

Hermione estuvo a punto de decir algo, indignada por la comparación cruel del pelirrojo, pero se contuvo cuando entraron y Ginny los miró con inquietud, mientras les preguntaba si habían visto a George. Hermione torció el gesto y pasó a relatarle lo mismo que le había contado a su amigo hacía pocos minutos atrás. La pelirroja de cabellos largos se limitó a asentir algo ausente, mientras lanzaba una mirada congestionada hacia el movimiento general que se desarrollaba fuera de la tienda en el callejón Diagon, y que podían ver claramente a través de los grandes ventanales. Ron se les unió mientras se apoyaba contra el mostrador del lugar, y los tres chicos se dedicaron a interiorizar sus propias preocupaciones.

- Solo espero que Harry esté bien, allí en casa.- deseó el más alto de los tres, sin poder evitar un suspiro acongojado. Hermione le lanzó una mirada acusatoria, como si el pelirrojo estuviera dando un mal augurio.

- Tranquilo, Ron.- quiso tranquilizarse ella también.- Harry seguramente necesitaba un respiro de todos nosotros a su alrededor. Tal vez hizo bien en quedarse en la Madriguera.- soltó al descuido. Sus amigos asintieron en silencio.- Además…

Hermione volteó a ver las túnicas en el mostrador que la Señora Weasley y Ginny habían estado mirando con anterioridad, mientras Fred se acercaba a saludarla con otro trozo de tela de la última colección en túnicas y la depositaba junto a las demás.

- Harry también sabe cuidarse solo.- aseguró con un deje oculto de malicia, al imitar las palabras del pelirrojo, al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa escapaba de sus finos labios.

Ronald volteó a fulminarla con la mirada.

* * *

- Mal… Merlín.- masculló Harry con incredulidad, bajando la varita con violencia contenida.- ¿Dónde demonios…¿Cómo…?- comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos en el pasillo.- ¡Aaaaaaaaay!- chilló de rabia. La tensión que sentía en los músculos de la espalda minutos atrás, comenzó a desaparecer de a poco.- No puedo creer… 

- ¿Qué demonios te sucede a ti, Potter?- le espetó Draco, quien acababa de salir de la habitación que parecía pertenecer al Gryffindor y la comadreja.

- Creí que… ¡hay huellas de sangre por toda la casa!- se defendió.

- ¿Huellas…? Oh…- tartamudeó el rubio cuando descubrió el motivo, de repente sintió que la tierra se hundía bajo sus pies, y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder.

- ¿Oh?.¿Qué clase de…?- Harry dirigió su vista al suelo, y comprendió también el significado de la cara pálida del chico que tenía enfrente.

En el suelo, las huellas de sangre se dirigían hacia adentro de la habitación, y el moreno no pudo más que sentir impotencia la percibir un detalle que antes no había notado, y quiso golpearse mentalmente por su estupidez.

El chico rubio que tenía en frente, y a un palmo de distancia, lucía sus pies descalzos y cubiertos con trozos de tela que servían de vendas improvisadas, a través de las cuales se podía ver claramente los rastros de sangre fresca que desperdigaba sin problemas a su paso.

Harry miró al rubio, alarmado. Éste evitó su mirada, avergonzado.

- Malf… Black… tus pies…- Draco le miró de reojo.- Están sangrando.- Draco ahora lo miró de frente con renovada arrogancia.

- Brillante deducción, Potter. Cincuenta gloriosos puntos para Gryffindor.- vio como Harry fruncía el ceño, aún sin entender demasiado.- No podría esperar menos de ti.- despotricó mientras se permitía a sí mismo ocultarse su vergüenza y reemplazarla por falso enojo.

- Idiota.- soltó Harry de repente, eso descolocó al ex-Slytherin.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- le acusó impertérrito, mientras en su interior se extendía un sentimiento que en el momento solo pudo relacionar con la traición o la incertidumbre.

- Yo no…- empezó a decir el rubio, inseguro, sorprendido por el temple repentino del moreno.

- Debiste decirlo, maldita sea.- Harry volteó súbitamente, y en un revuelo de túnicas corrió escaleras abajo otra vez. Draco lo observó desde el marco de la puerta.- ¡Mira todo este desastre!

Harry comenzó a juntar las cosas que había tirado anteriormente por la impresión y Malfoy no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por su descuido. Al parecer, los restos tirados en el suelo indicaban que el moreno había preparado algo de comida, mientras él se había escabullido escaleras arriba y curiosear la casa Weasley.

Harry tomó los trozos de vidrio de los vasos que había dejado caer con toda la delicadeza y el cuidado que la situación le permitía tener, aunque eso no evito que se abriera la piel con un pequeño tajo en la mano derecha. Maldijo en un susurró y sus neuronas parecieron hacer contacto cuando recordó que era un mago y podía hacer magia para limpiar aquel lío.

Una vez hecho se incorporó del suelo y al darse la vuelta, su vista se topó con el inconfundible reloj de la Sra. Weasley que indicaba los estados de la familia, y en ese momento maldijo doblemente al leer el cartel que rezaba "En camino" debajo de una de las pequeñas manecillas. Y las agujas empezaron a moverse una a una.

Lanzó una mirada rápida y nerviosa a la puerta de entrada, y corrió escaleras arriba mientras guardaba su varita entre los pliegues de la túnica.

Los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy se clavaron en él con fervor, y aún pudo sentirlos en su nuca cuando pasó de ellos rumbo al baño de la casa, en busca de vendas y pociones que pudieran servirle para curar al rubio.

- Entra ahí.- ordenó con tono imperial y que no admitía réplica alguna, cuando volteó a ver al chico Mortífago.

Éste gruñó pero se giró al interior de la habitación.

- Los Weasley están en camino.- informó mientras los seguía.

- ¿A sí?- desafió el rubio con mirada adusta.

- Si.- respondió Harry devolviendo el gesto. Se acercó al otro chico y tironeó de una de las manga de su túnicas, recibió por respuesta una mirada inquisidora.- Siéntate ahí.- le señaló la cama más próxima a la pared. El rubio miró a la cama y luego a él, alzando una ceja rubia.

- ¿Qué…?- comenzó a decir.

- ¡Solo siéntate!- lo apresuró el moreno empujándolo por el pecho, haciéndolo caer de espaldas a la cama. El rubio lo miró horrorizado al tiempo que se incorporaba un poco para mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Intento curarte así que cállate y siéntate como corresponde. Y no te muevas.- sentenció Harry. Interiormente comenzaba a reírse de la gran gama de gestos que el rubio Slytherin podía hacer tras unos cuántos minutos, y descubrió que le gustaba martirizarlo del mismo modo en que lo estaba haciendo ahora, aunque una parte de sí se negaba a aceptarlo.

Harry se sentó frente a Malfoy al borde de su propia cama, y dejó a un lado los pocos frascos y vendas que había logrado rescatar del botiquín de los Weasley. Miró al rubio frente a él sin poder evitar sentir un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago y percibir la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo ilícito. Su parte Slytherin volvió a acallar sus dudas.

Forcejeó en silencio y sin mucho reparo con el rubio para poder tomar una de sus piernas y la extendió sobre su regazo para poder visualizar los daños.

Ahora si, con extremo cuidado, comenzó a deslizar uno a uno los trozos de tela blanca de alrededor de aquellos finos pies. Al hacerlo, Harry intentó suprimir el escalofrío que lo invadió al oír el suspiró que escapó de los labios de Draco, cuando tocó con su cálida piel morena los fríos y magullados pies.

Aquello no estaba bien, pero… definitivamente se _sentía_ bien. El proceso era lento, y aquellas manos comenzaban a causar estragos en su persona a cada caricia… que demonios, Potter no estaba acariciándolo, solo se tomaba la molestia de curarlo para no sentir culpa por su estupidez, de eso se trataba. Y mucho menos podía decir que aquellos torpes movimientos de manos temblorosas, podían considerarse caricias. Aún así Draco solo pudo soltar el aire de sus pulmones, que sin notarlo había estado reteniendo desde hacía algunos minutos.

Harry comenzó a limpiar con un paño frío aquel líquido rojizo que chorreaba hacia el suelo y notó con sádica diversión el temblor que se apoderó del cuerpo al que estaba curando. Siguió con un ungüento de aroma mentolado y sonrió al ver que el rubio hacía grandes esfuerzos por no chillar de dolor. Esparció la crema por donde las heridas eran leves y dejó que el aire se colara por los cortos, para que la piel pálida y blanquecina comenzase a cicatrizar.

Dejó el pie derecho y retomó sus cuidados con el pie izquierdo mientras se oía un gruñido. Malfoy evitaba con creces mirarlo a la cara, intentando borrar el incómodo sonrojo que parecía haberse instalado permanentemente en sus mejillas por el acercamiento. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Draco seguía sin querer mirar al moreno, pero desistió al notar el cuidado con que parecía dedicarse a la tarea, y lo observó inquieto y alerta a cualquiera de sus movimientos. Podía sentir las piernas relajadas bajo el peso de su propia pierna delgada y malherida, y el aire divertido que el Gryffindor parecía haber adoptado de repente, a su costa. Un sentimiento de odio comenzó a aflorar en su memoria, pero lo descartó en segundos. Aquella sonrisa de burla instalada en la piel bronceada, quería decir algo más. Aquel no era el Potter de siempre. No era el Gryffindor obstinado y terco que solía ver en la escuela. Aquella figura se veía distinta, parecía hasta malvada en su preocupación. Como si se divirtiera teniéndolo así, a su merced. Draco se estremeció inconscientemente. Algo estaba cambiando en Potter, y el se estaba quedando atrás, afuera de todo. ¿Pero qué sería?

No terminó de seguir la línea de sus pensamientos, porque en ese momento, "Harry" tuvo la "genial" idea de tocar un corte en particular que le hizo ver, literalmente, estrellas.

- Uhmm… ten cuidado.- gimoteó Draco, con impotencia, aquello seguía doliendo muy a pesar de cualquier cuidado que el moreno pudiera darle.- Eso duele.- evidenció.

- Lo siento.- dijo Harry, mientras alzaba a la vista del rubio un diminuto trozo de lo que parecía ser algo así como el cristal de una botella de vidrio.- Pero parece ser que alguien ha estado caminando donde no debía; ¿no te parece?

Esta vez, Malfoy definitivamente estaba convencido de que ese no era Potter; ¿o acaso era que el muy estúpido quería perder la cabeza burlándose de él de ese modo?

- ¿Disculpa?- intentó que la furia no se viera en sus facciones, pero es que ya empezaba a fastidiarle aquel trato indebido.

- Está bien, está bien. Me pasé, lo siento, en verdad. Solo quería disolver la tensión del ambiente.- aseguró Harry.

- ¿La tensión del…¿Qué demonios te has tomado, Potter? Apúrate de una buena vez, a menos que quieras que lleguen los Weasley y nos vean…- pero no terminó su frase.

Un ruido en el piso de abajo les llamó la atención a ambos, y con el pánico plantado en sus ojos, parecieron replantearse la situación y comenzar a moverse.

Harry soltó repentinamente a Draco como si su piel le quemara, y el rubio comenzó a juntar las cosas a su alrededor, y en un acuerdo mutuo buscaron donde esconderse.

- ¡Rápido, tú… escóndete en el baño, yo veré que pasa!- medio ordenó medio dudó Harry.

Draco asintió sin importarle en esos momentos que alguien _inferior _que él le estuviese dando órdenes, terminó de tomar las cosas que tenía a su alcance y rumbeó al baño sin importarle las ya casi imperceptibles punzadas de dolor que emitían sus pies maltratados.

* * *

-…en serio, fue insoportable. ¿Y sabes qué más me dijo?- Ron comenzó a sacar las bolsas de las compras de sus bolsillos y a transfigurarlas a sus tamaños reales, a la par que Ginny y Hermione las desempacaban una por una. Fred y George acomodaban los objetos y alimentos en sus respectivos lugares con simples movimientos de varitas, mientras cuchicheaban algo que sonaba como a un nuevo experimento para su tienda de bromas, Zonko. 

Harry se asomó desde el principio de las escaleras para darles la bienvenida a la casa, pero aún no estaba seguro de si debía hacerse notar o rumbear nuevamente hacia su habitación y vigilar que Malfoy hubiese podido ordenar todo en el mejor orden posible.

Se decidió por lo segundo, puesto que nadie le había puesto atención, pero el llamado de Hermione lo ligó inevitablemente a contestar con su presencia en el lugar.

- ¡Harry!.¡Allí estás!.¿Te sientes bien? Luces un poco pálido.- ella se acercó y con su mano pretendió tomar la temperatura de su frente. Harry se alejó un poco con reticencia, ese simple gesto lo puso en evidencia frente a sus amigos que lo miraron con preocupación.

- Estoy bien, Hermione, en serio.- aseguró. La Señora Weasley se les unió al instante, para abrazarlo con cariño.

- ¡Oh, Harry! Estaba tan preocupada por ti. Estábamos…- añadió para dejar en claro que todos pensaban en él con el mismo ahínco. Harry se permitió dejar el punto en duda, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

- Tranquila, Señora Weasley, estoy bien. Solo quería… pasar a saludarlos, y que supieran que aún estaba en casa.- sonrió con algo de timidez, sus excusas seguramente sonarías estúpidas, y no le extrañaría en lo absoluto, a él mismo no le convencían.- Y… decirles que voy a darme un baño, solo para que no se preocuparan más por mí, y… en verdad, estoy en perfectas condiciones.- agregó al ver que Molly parecía querer replicarle algo.

- Me parece bien, Harry querido. Solo recuerda que la cena pronto estará servida; ¿está bien?- él asintió y con una mirada de despedida hacia sus amigos y la Sra. Weasley, subió rápidamente las escaleras para evitar que alguien quisiera pararlo a mitad de camino y que comenzaran las indagaciones.

* * *

Entró a la habitación con paso firme, y lo primero que notó fue una varita en su cuello haciendo presión, suspiró con alivio al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Draco, y ambos siguieron moviéndose por el lugar. 

- Ya está casi listo, les dije que me daría un baño y en definitiva, que no me molestaran.- informó Harry con voz orgullosa, por su caótica hazaña.- Aunque no creo que hayan creído todo lo que dije. Últimamente he dejado mucho que desear con mi presencia entre ellos, y… creo que empezaran a sospechar si no me presento a la cena.- le dio a Draco una mirada de súplica.

- Pudiste haberles dicho que querías simplemente estar solo, de esa forma solo los espantaste del baño, pero pueden venir a la habitación igual.- acusó el rubio. Harry admitió que tenía razón.

- Bueno, en ese caso, ambos deberíamos entrar al baño y bañarnos para que no queden dudas de mis acciones.- sugirió el moreno inocentemente.

- ¿A si? Con que eso pretendes. Potter, no voy a bañarme contigo, idiota.

- ¡Yo no dije eso!

- Pero lo pensaste.

- ¡Ya quisieras!- comenzaban a alzar la voz, y por el bien de los dos, decidieron terminar la discusión.

- Escucha, será mejor que…

- …entremos rápido, Malfoy. Conozco a Hermione más que tu y no creas que ella no va a querer confirmar…- unos pasos comenzaron a retumbar entre las paredes de las escaleras, y un estremecimiento los movió.

Corrieron al baño y cerraron la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de la que sería la normal utilizar, pero el sonido quedó acallado por la lluvia de agua que largaba la regadera de la ducha que Harry acababa de abrir.

Ambos pegaron sus oídos a la puerta, los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca. Y Draco eligió ese momento para mirar a su alrededor y hacer el peor descubrimiento según él en ese preciso instante.

- Espera…- susurró a Harry con voz estrangulada y una mirada de horror.- Dejé mi varita.- y como si esa fuera suficiente explicación para tirarse al suicidio, tiró del picaporte de la puerta del baño hacia atrás arrastrando a un Harry shockeado con ella.

Draco arrastró sus pies aún dolientes por el frío piso de madera con una energía que ya no le parecía suya, mientras el ruido sordo de los pasos en el pasillo, y provenientes de las escaleras retumbaba con estrépito en sus oídos, nublándole la razón, y la percepción del tiempo y el lugar en el espacio de un segundo.

Se abalanzó hacia la cama de Ron con muy poca elegancia y tomó entre sus manos temblorosas el trozo de rama pulido que le pertenecía.

Ya casi podía sentir la presencia de quien fuese que estuviera tras la puerta a unos pasos de abrirla, y jadeó con desesperación simplemente ante la idea. Yaún debía llegar al baño.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el ruido metálico del picaporte al darse la vuelta en sus bases, y el chirrido ensordecedor de la puerta. Alzó la vista con horror para enfrentar los ojos que lo miraban desde el otro lado de la habitación.

_**To**__** be **__**continued**__**…

* * *

**_

Debo admitir que el intercambio de palabras en la tienda de Quiddtich no estaba previsto para este cap, ni siquiera la presencia de ninguno de los Weasley ni de Hermione, pero de repente me pareció correcto dejarlos con la intriga de quien apunta a quien con la varita, jeje. Soy mala, muajajaja! ;P Me sirvió simplemente de separador y para darle al fic un poco más de misterio, espero haberlo logrado.

Por cierto, me hubiera gustado poder seguir con el cap, porque en verdad seguía un poco más, justo mi parte favorita, pero bueno. Ya estoy cansada por hoy, y es tarde, y tengo ganas de dormir. Sepan disculpar, pero para no destruir la calidad del título (puesto que tiene dos acepciones), decidí dividirlo en primera y segunda parte. Prometo que mañata seguiré con el resto.

Me sorprende aún hasta a mí, que el cap haya tomado este rumbo, pero aún así estoy contesta por el logro, creo que les dejé un poco con las ganas de más, ojalá sea así. Jeje, soy mala, díganmelo.

En fin, los dejo que quiero largarme a los brazos de Morfeo, y… nos leemos en el siguiente cap.

Y no se olviden, que allí abajo hay un pequeño botoncito que sirve para dejar mensajitos que siempre dan inspiración a mis musas. Así que…

**Review!!**

_marcia canija_


	6. Nota de Autora

Como pueden notar, ésta no es ninguna actualización, simplemente estoy colgando un cartel en todos mis fics para avisarles, no sin remordimiento y realmente arrepentida, que pienso eliminar al menos dos de mis historias no concluidas, y ellas serán: "Art

Como pueden notar, ésta no es ninguna actualización, simplemente estoy colgando un cartel en todos mis fics para avisarles, no sin remordimiento y realmente arrepentida, que pienso eliminar al menos dos de mis historias no concluidas, y ellas serán: "Artemio Fowl y el Cubo B" y "Cuando Cuatro Dimensiones se Juntan".

En verdad, hacía tiempo que sabía que era más que probable que no pudiera con la responsabilidad de llevar acabo tantas historias juntas a la vez, pero, como es cierto lo que ha dicho Nuria, a quien agradezco su mensaje, no fue muy considerado de mi parte publicar antas historias si no pensaba terminarlas. Y realmente me hubiera encantado poder hacerlo, pero no doy con los tiempos. Ahora viene la parte más estúpida de esta nota, y me disculpo por ella también, pero no puedo más que justificarme diciendo que voy a un colegio doble jornada, donde nos dan tareas y pruebas para estudiar hasta el tope, pero justo este año, estoy anotada para un Intercambio Estudiantil para ir a Alemania por un año, y realmente he tenido menos tiempo que antes, mas que las musas no me acompañan, estoy intentando equilibrarme emocionalmente aún, y el cansancio no me dá para pensar demasiado en las historias. Debo preparar un cuatrimestre libre, y tengo muchos resúmenes que hacer. Si bien me encanta escribir, siempre me pasa lo mismo con ellas y las planifico tanto que después no termino haciendo absolutamente nada, y me disculpo nuevamente por ello, es un error de personalidad perfeccionista que aún tengo que corregir.

En fin, les agradezco la comprensión, en caso de que la tuvieran para conmigo, de lo contrario, comprendería perfectamente que no quisieran visitar más mis historias, y… bueno, otra vez me disculpo y prometo de corazón que en cuanto pueda volveré a actualizar, intentando empezar con las historias más cortitas así las termino de una vez por todas.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Atte. Marcia


End file.
